nalu One shots
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Just a collection of Nalu one-shots that I will continue as I think of them.
1. 20 years

20 YEARS AFTER FAIRY TAIL GUILD REUNION LUCY'S POV

In the end I took over my fathers company. I am married with no children but sometime I feel he isn't my perfect fit. He screams at me, He took over the business even though it should be mine and he always swears at me. Tonight is the reunion for Fairy Tail, and I am so excited. I haven't seen anyone for 15 years. I decided to go shopping to get a fancy dress. I went outside and got in my company car. It was blue and had a golden key painted on either side. One side was Virgo and the other was Leo.

I drove to the mall and parked the car outside. I walked into the main clothes store and started to browse. I found a gorgeous midnight blue gown. Either side was wavy and long at my side and back but waved up to around my knees at the front. I found some matching blue high heels and a long blue veil attached to two golden bracelets, almost like a genie. I found some dark blue earrings shaped like flowers with sapphires for the centres. I payed for the clothes and accessories at the cash register and they put them in a bag for me. I took them out to the car and went back home to find Laxus (my husband) waiting for me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He shouted as I got out the car. I went quite. "I need the car now." He said pushing past me. I quickly got the bag just as he drove off. The reunion started in an hour. I decided to get ready now knowing Laxus would meet me their anyway. I can always use one of the regular cars since he took the company car. I went inside and into mine and Laxus' bedroom to get changed. I put on the dress and shoes and the bracelets along with my necklace. It had a golden chain, and Leo's key at the tip. Well a replica anyway.

I brushed my hair then tied it up into a bun using a dark blue scrunchie. I put two blue pins into the bun. I went to the mirror and started to do my make up. I put on dark eye shadow, with silver sparkles in it. I then put on light pink lip gloss and my mascara. By the time I was done, it was time to leave. I went outside after grabbing my handbag, and got in the car to head to the old guild building. When I got there I saw a bunch of lights out front and loud music boomed through the area. I parked the car and went to the building. I saw Laxus' car meaning he was here already. I went inside and up to the bar. Mira was sitting there serving drinks like old times.

"Hey Lucy." Mira squealed. I hugged her tightly. She was wearing a long pink dress just like old times. Ants came up to the bar and sat next to me.

"Hey Luce." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." I said with a smile. "Laxus is doing okay two." I mumbled. I saw the smile drop from his face. He never liked Laxus let alone us two together. He always told me that he wasn't good enough for me. Suddenly he started to stare at something. I looked around and was shocked at what I saw. It was Laxus… kissing a girl. I felt tears stream out of my eyes. I covered my mouth in shock. I stood up and ran out of the building, the tears streaming down my face. Natsu came out after me and sat down with me but I didn't stop crying. He put his arm around my shoulder for comfort.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I slowed my crying.

"Y-you w-were right. H-he doesn't like me." I stuttered out. He didn't look surprised that I had admitted it. "Natsu I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I missed not having you in my life, after I married Laxus." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back. "I still can't believe he cheated on me." I said thinking it over in my head. Suddenly I felt something heavy on my lips. My eyes shot open and I saw that Natsu was kissing me. I was so shocked I couldn't move at first, but eventually my eyes fluttered closed. I felt him smirk against my lips. He pulled back still smirking. I looked away feeling ashamed that I just kissed someone when I was married.

"Sooooooo…" He said awkwardly. I shook my head.

"Natsu you will never change, will you?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked. I just sighed.

"You look great tonight Luce. Although I expect no less from the runner of Heartfilia Trades." He said bumping into my shoulder. I looked down.

"I don't run it, Laxus does." I said looking down. He looked shocked.

"But it's your company." He said shocked.

"It was." I mumbled. "But as long as he's my husband, its his." I mumbled still looking down. I felt tears star to form in my eyes.

"Then dump him. And marry me." Natsu said to me. I looked up at him with a are-you-kidding-me look. "Luce, I've always loved you, I was just shy. Then you married Laxus and stopped seeing me cause we always fought." He said looking down. He was right. Suddenly I leaned in and kissed him. He took no hesitation in kissing back.

"LUCY!" A voice boomed I knew it was Laxus. I pulled back and looked into Natsu's eyes with a confident smile, before standing up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled. I just smiled.

"I'm breaking up with you. You yell at me, you boss me around, you took over my company and worst of all, you cheated on me." I said with a cold glare. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "No, so not done. I am taking back over **my** company. The company that **my** dad gave to **me**." I said not letting up the glare. "I am taking back my company, all of my cars, and running it the way I want with my new fiancé." I said glancing back at Natsu. He looked really happy. I turned back to Laxus. "Now give me **my** keys, unless you want to go to court." I said with a cold glare again. He tossed the keys to me.

"Fine, I don't even want that dumb company." He said before scramming. I turned back to Natsu and smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned in and gave me a heavy kiss. For some reason I felt complete all of a sudden. Like all my life I knew I was with the wrong guy. It was Natsu all along. He was my soul mate and always will be. I kissed him more passionately and when we pulled apart, I just stared into his eyes. He leaned his forehead on mine, I just smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"GET OUT!" Dad yelled at the top of his lounges half throwing me out of the door of our house. I was in tears. I scrambled to my feet and ran off as fast as I could. He hasn't been the same since mum died. There was only one thing I was sure of.

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" I yelled as I heard the door slam. I ran and ran, till I was off of the giant property. I ran through the forrest nearby until I tripped over a tree branch. I setup on the floor and sobbed onto my sleeves as I covered my face.

"Young Heartfilia. Why are you crying?" I heard a female voice call. It sounded both nearby and close at the same time.

"W-Who are you?" I cried looking around. There was no answer. Suddenly there was a blinding light and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them I screamed and jumped back onto the ground crawling backwards. "W-What are you?" I cried.

"Silence young girl." The voice soothed. "I am a friend of your mothers. She told me to look after you and I have, since the day she died and today is the day you are meant to come with me." The voice called out to me. It was strong, confident and soothing, calming me down slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked edging closer to the shape in shadow. The shadow disappears and I knew then that it was a dragon. It was big and white with huge wings. It had a yellow star over its right eye and all down its tale. It was really scaly and strange looking.

"I want you to come and live with me in the land of the dragons." She said to me. "Now climb onto my back and I will take you there, Lucy." She said with a small smile now gracing her lips. She lifted her wings as she turned her back to me. I scrambled towards her. I didn't know why, but I knew for some reason that I could trust her. I got on her back and held on as she took off in the sky.

"What is your name?" I asked as she flew through the now lightening sky due to dawn about to begin. She turned her head to me slightly.

"My name is Shimmer, the star dragon." She said before focusing back on the sky. I nodded at her. She sped up and now the wind whipped through my shoulder length blonde hair sending it flying backwards. I closed my eyes due to the wind pressure on my face. I couldn't help but to giggle lightly at it.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I came to, I didn't recognise anything and the sky was fairly light and the sun showed that it was around 8 o-clock in the morning.

"Child we are here." Shimmer said as she started to slow down. I looked down and saw a fresh green land with many trees around. There was one big tree right in the centre with what looked like tree house features. She landed slowly and I slowly crawled off her back and looked around. The place was almost empty at the moment. I looked around more and saw a small pond with a waterfall.

In the water at the bottom of the waterfall, there sat a big red dragon staring up at the top of the waterfall. He looked a lot like Shimmer but he was a dark red cooler and his wings had spikes showing he was a male. Suddenly I heard a loud "Whoop!" As something came down from the waterfall along the water. The figure landed with a big splash before coming up from the water again. Shaking his pink locks and sending water everywhere.

"Did you see that Igneel?" He cried to the dragon who then nodded in turn. The dragon now known as Igneel, then turned his head towards me and Shimmer. I let out a small "EEP!" And hid behind Shimmers tail as the dragon stomped over to her. I looked over her tail slightly to see the water now empty.

"Who are you?" A sudden male voice called from behind me. I screeched as I flung myself around and hid on the other side over her tail peeking over slightly. It was the boy from before. He had spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. He had only a pair of shorts on and no shirt. "OI! Did you here me. Who are you?" He said slowly waving his hand in front of my face.

"Natsu don't be rude." Igneel scolded him. He then turned to me. "May I ask your name. I am Igneel. And you are?" He asked me softly.

"M-My name is Lucy." I mumbled shyly.

"Hi Luigi, I'm Natsu!" The boy half yelled in my air.

"I'm not deaf." I mumbled so he couldn't hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He yelled indicating he heard me. I "Eeped!" And ducked slightly behind Shimmer's tale again. "Your weird." He said turning away. I frowned but didn't say anything. He turned but to me with a sudden spark in his eyes. "Is shimmer gonna teach you star magic?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side, not understanding.

"Natsu, don't rush her. She just got here." Shimmer scolded him. Boy does he get scolded a lot.

"What does he mean?" I asked turning to her with a puzzled look.

" I mean this." He said holding up a fist and lighting it on fire. I jumped back and fell on my but. "Igneel taught me how to use flames on my body!" He said proudly. I looked closer at the flame. I could feel the heat coming off of it but it didn't seem to bother him.

10 YEARS LATER

"Woooo hoooo!" I yelled sliding down the pole from the tree house. I landed on the ground on two feet before running towards the water fall at the top of the cliff. As soon as I got there, I jumped off of the cliff and into the water, landing at the bottom with a splash. I sat up in the water and looked up towards the sky.

"CANNONBALL!" Someone yelled above me. Ants came down from the sky and landed on top of me. I was now laying on the ground with him laying on top of me our faces only inches apart. I blushed lightly as I gazed into his eyes. "Hi." He said with a smirk as he stared back at me.

"Hi, now please get off." I said trying to sit up. He rolled off of me then I sat up properly and rubbed my head from when it banged on the ground. He stood up and offered me a hand which I then used to stand up.

"Will you two just get together already!" Someone yelled. We both blushed and backed away from each other slightly. Gray came walking up to us. "Lucy, Natsu likes you. Ants, Lucy likes you. There all done now just start dating already because it is just painful watching you." He said before running off so that neither of us would kill him.

"Well it isn't a terrible idea." Ants mumbled.

"WHAT!" I yelled knowing I must have heard it wrong. He suddenly pulled me into a kiss. I was to shocked to react.

"I do like you Lucy." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He then leaned in and kissed me again and my hands snaked around his necks a reflex.

"I like you two." I mumbled before kissing him again/


	3. Old Friends

"Hey Jii-chan! How are you doing today?" I asked as I sat down in the office chair at the principles office, who also happened to be my Grandpa.

"Natsu, don't give me that. Your mother tells me you were expelled from your previous high school. What do you have to say about this?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" I defended immediately. "My girlfriend dragged me out of the school grounds and then blamed me when we got caught. I dumped her after that yet I still got expelled." I said in a huff as I crossed my arms.

"No matter you brat! You will play by my rules when at this school!" He yelled at me. I slumped down in the chair with a pout. The was a small and light rap on the door, catching both of our attentions.

"Excuse me master. May I please come in." A soft voice called through the door as it creaked open only in the slightest.

"Yes Lucy please come in." Jii-chan said to the girl. She slowly opened the door fully and walked in, closing it behind her. "Lucy this is the new student you will be showing around. I will let you introduce yourself when ready." he said with a tender and gentle smile. ' _Wow his personality sure changed once she came in.'_ I silently thought.

"How do you do. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She said with a gentle smile that I now realised was angled towards me. "I will be your tour guide. You can call on me anytime if there is anything you would like to know about Fairy Academy." She said still smiling.

"Okay! Cool! My name is Natsu Dragneel." I responded standing up and offering her a hand. She shook my hand gently then singled for us to leave the room. ' _I will bet anyone 1,000 jewel that this girl turns out to be a bitch and was just acting in front of Jii-chan.' I_ silently added to my statement.

"I will take you to your locker and classes and then if you want I'll show you the main focuses of our school before the first bell." She said as we walked down the corridor. ' _Okay maybe I was wrong and maybe she is nice. Lucky for me no-one knew about the silent bet._ ' He thought to himself sheepishly.

She stopped along a long row of lockers. "Master has arranged for us to have lockers next to each other so I can show you around easier." She said as she pointed at one locker in particular.

"Of coarse Jii-chan would do that." I grumbled under my breath. She inhaled a fast gasp.

"Wait! Master Makarov is your grandpa?!" She half yelled.

"You know Japanese?" I half yelled back at her. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Only a little because of anime." She said with a small grin.

"YOU WATCH ANIME!" This time I couldn't help but to yell full blast. She just nodded. We then started to talk about our favourite anime on the tour.

"Are you joking. Sword Art Online is my favourite too!" She said with a small laugh. _'Wow this girl is awesome!'_ I practically screamed in my head. The bell cut off my thoughts.

"Awww!" I whined as we started to walk.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled slightly. "We have all the same classes so that I could show you around better." She explained as she stopped at a door and opened it. My eyes bulged out of my head when I saw the classroom. The fifteen kids in there were all throwing stuff around and fighting each other and the teacher was siting at her desk drinking some beer.

"Cana-Sensei! We have a new students!" The blonde girl called to the teacher who looked up and nodded at me before going back to drinking. "You see in this class we do whatever we want to and the teacher, Canna Alberona, doesn't even care." She said with a grin.

"Wow. Just wow. I like this school already." I said with a smug grin. "Hey I just realised I never caught your name." I said aloud as realisation hit me. She giggled lightly.

"My name is Lucy Heratfilia." She said with a grin as she sat in the nearest free chair. I sat down next to her. "Um if you don't mind me asking… How did you get expelled from your old school?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Um. Well. You see. Ah." I stuttered trying to think of a way to put it.

"OI! Natsu!" A voice yelled at me. I knew that voice all to well. But it couldn't be. Could it? I spun around and came face to face with the Ice-prick. "What are you doing here at my school!" He demanded. I was about to retort when I got tackled in a hug.

"Natsu your back!" Ezra screeched as she hugged me tightly on the ground. I just laughed at her. "Where did you go?" She asked now turning all intimidating with a glare.

"Erza remember his parents made him move away." Another voice piped in. This time it was Lissana. "It is so good to see you again." She said as she shoved Erza away from me only to take her place.

"You guys are way rough. But your right it is good to have the old group back." Lucy said with a grin. A memory flashed in my mind. It was of an eight year old girl, our age. She had medium length blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes. I compared the memory to Lucy and released that it was the same Lucy from back then.

"Oh man. I am an idiot. I can't believe I forgot you, Luce." I wailed to her. She just giggled.

"Actually I wanted to see how long it took you to realise." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Wow I can believe you forgot the girl who you swore you would marry when you grew up. Huh, Flame Fart." Gray said with a proud smirk. I felt my face heat up at his statement and looked over at Lucy to see her face the same.

"Yeah. You two were so kawaii back then." Lissana said with a dreamy face.

"Agreed. You would always say that when you were sixteen years old you would get married." Ezra was now gaining in. My face just got redder.

"Say, Lucy? How old are you?" Gray asked with a smirk. I looked over at Lucy and saw her covering her face in her hands. "Actually I do want a real answer. But I also wanna tease you." He said with a smirk.

"I-I'm gonna be turning s-sixteen t-this S-Saturday." She grumbled now shaking her head side to side.

"So the wedding ceremony will be this Saturday then?" Lissana said with a smug grin.

"Who's getting married?!" Mira-Jane yelled as she charged towards us.

"Mira no one is getting married. They are just teasing me and Natsu about us saying we were gonna get married when we turn sixteen. But to be fair we were eight." Lucy said in a defensive tone. I just nodded my head rapidly.

"Awwwww. Young love." Mira cooed as she joined her sister in dream land.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Me and Lucy shrieked at the same time. Everyone around us just started to snicker at us as we both turned beet red.

"Cana-Sensei! Please help me! They are saying I am in love with Natsu." Lucy whined to the now approaching teacher. She eyed me up and down for a second.

"Good choice, Lucy. He is quite cute. Although his hair is really weird." She said grinning at the two of us. She they went behind Lucy and shoved her into me, making both of us tumbled to the ground.

I looked up to see her eyes gazing down at me. I then looked at our position. Her hands were rested on my chest as she lay on top of me. Her legs were in between mine making the situation even more awkward.

"Lucy my princess. How are y-" A guy started but stopped when he looked at us. He had golden-mane like hair and wore slightly tinted glasses. "Lucy! Who is this man? You belong to me!" He declared. We immediately sat up. I don't know why but my heart ached when I heard that she had a boyfriend.

"I do not belong to you Loke and you know it. Anyway, I thought you only had eyes for Aries. Hmmm maybe I should tell her about your constant flirting with me and all the other girls." She said with a smug smirk. The guy flinched before taking off. "Also we aren't dating or anything, we tripped over!" Lucy called after him, after a second.

Everyone laughed at her. Well everyone but me because I was still trying to get my flaming cheeks to calm down. Lucy just turned light pink as she avoided eye contact. The bell then rang signalling the next lesson.

"What do you kids have next?" Cana asked us.

"Um Me and Gray have Social Studies." Mira said with a small frown. "And Laxus is in that class. My my." She said shaking her head.

"And Juvia." Gray stated with an eye roll.

"Well better go now anyway." Mira said practically dragging the Gray behind her as she walked out of the class.

"I have to meet Jellal at our student council meeting." Erza said before quickly taking her leave.

"Free period." Lissana stated simply. Lucy and I both nodded to symbol that we did two. "In that case, lets go outside and sit under the tree." She stated before running outside. I gave Lucy a questioning look. She just smiled before grabbing my hand and following Levy. We stopped in front of a big tree in the Magnolia park garden.

"Wait! Isn't this off of the school grounds?" I asked getting worried about the rules.

"Yeah but we can leave the campus as long as we don't skip any classes to do so." Lucy said simply as she sat down on the grass. She patted the spot next to her and smiled up at me. I quickly sat down on the bristly green grass. Lesson sat down as well but not before a smug smirk.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare." Lissana asked. I somehow managed to miss her evil smile. I nodded and Lucy just shrugged but shifted so she now sat on her knees. "Okay I'll go first. Lucy, truth or dare?" She asked leaning in slightly.

"Um truth?" Lucy answered the question with a question.

"Dammit. I had a dare all ready and waiting. Okay what to ask then." She trailed off. "Oh I got it! How many boy friends have you ever had." She asked with a smug grin. Lucy blushed lightly.

"To be honest. I have only ever kissed a guy once and technically I didn't want to. He just kissed me without permission. I didn't even like him." Lucy mumbled the last part under her breath. Wow that was a shocker. What the heck though, she is so pretty why would't she have kissed more guys. Wait! WHAT?! What did I just think. I mean sure she is pretty and all. UGGGGGH.

"Wow. Okay then. Now its your turn to ask one of us." Lissana said with a genuine smile this time.

"Lu-chan!" A voice called off in the distance. We all turned to see a short girl running towards us. She had shoulder length blue hair that bounced up and down as she ran towards us. She stopped as she neared ad started to walk. She then sat down next to Lucy.

"Hey Levy-chan! How are you?" Lucy asked smiling.

"I'm fine. Ohh is this the new kid who you are posed to marry on Saturday? Hi nice to meet you I'm Levy Mcgarden." She said extending a hand. "I'm only kidding. Mira told me about the conversation from this morning and it is nice to meet Lu-chan's childhood friend who I have heard so much about." She raved on. Lucy laughed dawkwardly.

"Okay Levy! We are playing Truth or dare. Wanna play?" Lucy asked to change the subject.

"Sure. Also Wendy and Romeo are coming two." Levy said. I cocked my head to th side. "Just some friends." Levy clarified. Before I could ask anything two kids ran up to us. They seemed to be a few years younger. Maybe fourteen years old.

"Hey Lucy-nii." The boy yelled running forward and hugging her. The boy had short pure black hair and black eyes. The girl then hugged Lucy as well. She had long midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes.

"Hey guys. Meet Natsu. A child hood friend of mine. Natsu this is Romeo and Wendy." Lucy said as she gestured to me. I did a small wave.

"Hi Natsu-nii!" Romeo said with a wave.

"Hello Natsu-san." Wendy said with a smile.

"Okay in that case. I change who I was gonna ask. Wendy, truth or dare?" Lucy asked grinning slightly. ' _Time to set some people up.'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Um truth." Wendy answer easily.

"Okay then. Who do you have a crush on?" She asked leaning forward eagily. She was always into this stuff. Wendy blushed a bright pink.

"F-Fine. I-I like…" She paused. "Romeo." She said looking down in shame. We were all stunned. Romeo remained silent as he gaped at her.

"I like you two Wendy." He said with a small smile. She looked up at him hope in her eyes. She squealed and leaned over and hugged him.

"Okay my turn. Levy truth or dare?" She asked. ' _Okay. If I had to confess so does Levy._ ' Wendy thought smugly.

"Um Dare I guess." Levy said to her.

"I dare you to text Gajeel saying how you truly feel about him." She said smugly. Levys eyes widened but she nodded. She pulled out her phone and texted something before reading it aloud.

"Hey Gajeel. I just wanted you to know that I really like you as in like like and it is okay if you don't feel the same. Love Shrimp." She said in a slight huff. "Okay my turn now. Natsu, Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said really eager. She looked very happy that I had picked dare.

" I dare you to kiss Lucy on the lips." She blurted out. I flinched and I saw Lucy do the same. I noticed Lissana trying to contain her laugh.

"W-What?" Lucy asked stunned. Levy just shrugged.

"Fine." I grumbled. I grabbed Lucy and before she had the chance to react then I slammed my lips on hers. Her eyes were opened wide. I actually forgot that it was a dare completely and melted into the kiss. There was the sound like a snap of a camera. We both jerked back and looked at Levy.

"And post." She said as she messed with her phone.

"D-Did you post that on the school blog?" Lucy asked with fear in her voice.

"Yep."

"Why would you."

"Cause I could."

"Levy."

"Lucy. You just looked so cute."

The bell rang and cut off their bickering. Slowly everyone stated to leave but just before Lucy could I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked timidly. She looked at me in an expectant matter. "C-Can we kiss again some time?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck in shame. She looked stunned at first but soon smiled. She then pulled me into a kiss there and then. I melted into the kiss straight away and kissed her back.

"I like you two Natsu." She said after we pulled apart. We then kissed again.


End file.
